Permafrost
by garlic
Summary: When Elsa turns eighteen, she leaves for Corona with the King and Queen. They are all lost, and only Anna remains. Years pass and the castle gates remain shut, but in a little town at the edge of the Kingdom a sleeping myth is born of ice and cold and sea. [Elsanna, Icest, ST/P AU]
1. Chapter 1

Title: Permafrost

By: garlic

Disclaimer: Frozen and affiliated property of Disney.

Summary: As Elsa turns eighteen, she travels to Corona with the King and Queen, leaving Anna behind in Arendelle. They don't return.

AN: Alright, I don't know how long this will be, but probably not too long considering my short attention span and complete inability to write cohesive, multi-chaptered plots. And again, slow writer/updater alert. Apologies. And TWs: Elsanna/Icest.

* * *

"Why can't I go too?"

Agdar and Idunn paused at their youngest daughter's plaintive tone. The Queen stepped forward, cupping warm hands around Anna's puffed cheeks. "Oh honey, Elsa has come of age, and it is time for her to start making appearances in the other kingdoms." She pressed a chiding thumb to Anna's lips. "So don't pout, you will get your turn in a few years."

Anna sighed, but smoothed away her frown as requested. "I know, I know." The young girl threw her arms around her parents, hugging them to her tight. She drew in a deep breath, taking in the comforting smell of ink and papers and lilacs that always seemed cling to her father and mother. "I'll just miss you, is all."

The redhead peeked over her parent's shoulders, eying the slim blonde waiting timidly at the door. Anna couldn't really describe the mix of emotions she felt as she gazed at her elder sister - envy, awe, anger...love. After years of yearning to even catch a glimpse of her, worrying and pleading and yelling and crying, here Elsa was, lovely and regal and fully grown (a woman!) - only to leave again. With one last squeeze Anna detached from the hug, approaching her sister with tentative steps. She could feel her heart start a fast staccato beat, only to freeze painfully in her chest as Elsa's beautiful blue eyes widened and she actually flinched back, _recoiling_ from her. Anna halted where she stood, hands clenched at her side, fresh heartbreak cracking her composure. _She hates me._ She fought to keep her lips from trembling, tears from falling. She felt Agdar's hand settle upon her shoulder, solid and warm - but not the touch she wanted. Not the _person_ she had wanted to comfort her for over _ten years._ A decade. Elsa was practically a stranger, so how was it possible she longed so hard for her, hurt so much at her rejection?

"Goodbye Elsa, have a good trip," she whispered, barely able to choke out the words. Her throat constricted, dry and tight, and before her tears could spill over her cheeks turned and fled the room.

"Anna!" Idunn's soft cry fell to deaf ears, and not even her husband's steady presence could soothe the ache she felt at her youngest' clear distress.

"She'll be all right. In a few days she'll probably be glad to have the run of the place, driving Kai and Gerda up the walls with her antics."

The King's offering fell flat, the oppressive air remaining as dreary and stifling as ever. Elsa tore her gaze from the door Anna had fled out of.

"Are you sure I should go?" The young woman wrung her hands, bottom lip worried red and raw. "What if I lose control?" _Again,_ her traitorous mind whispered.

Agdar smiled kindly, turning his attention back to his eldest daughter. "Don't worry Elsa, you'll do fine. We practiced for this. Remember?"

A blond head bowed, but dutifully recited her mantra. "Conceal it, don't feel it."

Agdar reached out a hand, lightly tilting Elsa's chin so their eyes could meet. "I'm very proud of you, Elsa. Now, let's go."

With that the King straightened, holding his arm aloft for the Queen to take. Idunn gracefully draped her arm in his, giving a reassuring smile and passing an affectionate hand over light blond bangs. Unease gnawed at her conscience, not for the first time questioning whether she and Agdar had made the correct decision in separating the sisters. But she put on a brave face for her daughter. "Just a short trip, and then we'll be home again."

Silently the trio turned, somberly heading out of the castle to the docks. Elsa craned her head for one last glance back where Anna had run, guilt and sorrow twisting deep and harsh in her gut. She cradled her arms protectively to her chest, gloved hands gripping hard to the lapels of her jacket. _She hates me._

* * *

"Princess Anna?"

Anna looked up from her studies, grateful for the reprieve. "Thank goodness. This balancing treasuries stuff is _so_ boring!" Anna made a face and stuck her tongue out at her tutor's disgruntled humph.

"Your Highness, a word in private, if I may." At Kai's nod the tutor stood, leaving the study swiftly. The door creaked ominously as it slid shut, and Anna looked fearfully at the Head Butler's grave visage.

"What is it, Kai? Why do you look like that?" Trepidation built rapidly at his continued silence. Anna laughed nervously, hands skittering across the papers and pens strewn about the desk, shaking slightly as she brought them to smooth her hair and fiddle with her skirt.

"Princess, please, take a seat." Kai gently braced a hand to the girl's forearm, leading her to a small settee to the side of the room. Teal eyes wide Anna followed, perching uneasily on the cushioned edge.

"Kai, what is it? You're really starting to worry me." Anna fought back the rising tide of panic she could feel surging up from her sternum. Unknowingly she gripped at the butler's hand in a bruising hold. Dark solemn eyes peered sadly back at her.

"Word has just arrived from Corona. I'm afraid-they say your family's ship never made it to port."

Anna's breath stuttered in her lungs. The world stilled, blurring around the edges, color bleeding from her vision. Kai's lips moved, but all she heard was a growing, senseless buzz echoing in her ears. Distantly she felt her body start to hyperventilate, breaths coming short and fast, overlapping each other in sharp, high pitched gasps. Kai towered above her, alarm writ across his face, head turning to call for help.

_Mother...Father...Elsa..._

Shudders wracked painfully through her body, her lungs heaving in protest. Her eyes burned and her stomach roiled, the sharp acidic tang of bile biting at the back of her throat.

_No...no...nonononononono-_

And then, mercifully, blackness.

* * *

She could feel their wretched gazes scorching against her back, hear their piteous whispers float mockingly to her ear. She wanted to scream, and shout, and rail against them, against those simpering condolences and weak platitudes. She wanted to rage and strike out against the sky, the sea, the cold stone monoliths erected over empty graves.

The words of mourning filtered through the chilled air, the sky dark and thunderous. Anna stared straight forward, eyes dry and unseeing. With every minute she could feel the cold seep into her flesh and to her bones, transforming her burning anger into icy quiet.

She turned her back on the gravestones, three dark massive shadows erected like dominoes.

The royal family of Arendelle, survived by one lone daughter.

* * *

"Baldur! Come look!" A young curly haired girl waved her arms excitedly, motioning for her friend.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" Baldur scrambled up the rocks, huffing as he reached to top. "What's so important? You know we're not supposed to be out this far. The elders will scold us."

Kari rolled her eyes and grabbed the boy's hand. "I know, but you haveta see!" She pointed a pudgy finger to the small rocky cove below them. "I was exploring in there-"

"Kari!"

"-and I found something amazing!" Her voice dropped to a secretive hush. "It's Skadi!"

Baldur's jaw flapped. "Skadi?! You must've hit your head or something. Skadi's just some stupid myth old geezers like Kjell rant about to the chickens." Not for the first time Baldur wished he wasn't born way on the outskirts of the kingdom, barely able to even consider themselves part of Arendelle.

Kari beamed. "Not anymore!" With a giggle, the girl skid down the slope leading to the entrance of the cove, dark curls bouncing haphazardly about.

"Hey! Wait up!" With a grumble Baldur quickly followed his friend as she disappeared into the mouth of the cave. "Kari!" He called, jogging in. "Where are y-whoa!"

"Shhh!" Kari hissed at him, popping out from the shadows to drag him to the side. "Don't shout! This way!"

Baldur nodded hesitantly, suddenly unsure. The air was cold in the cove - no, downright freezing. He could feel goosebumps rise under the thick layer of his clothes, breath puffing white as it left his lips. Shivers trickled through his body, and an unearthly blue glow suffused the air, casting eerie shadows across the rocks and lending a sickly pale tint to the walls. A few steps more around a low rise of stalagmites and Baldur felt his breath whoosh out of his body. Beside him Kari hopped in place gleefully.

"See?" She whispered, delighted.

Baldur stared, spellbound. Before his disbelieving eyes a woman floated, suspended in a thick, towering translucent shard of ice. Fair and delicate, white-gold hair tossed riotously about her head as if in the midst of a storm and curled protectively in on herself, knees cradled to her chest. Her eyes were closed, brow furrowed in an expression of perpetual sorrow.

She was beautiful - a sleeping goddess caught in time, held fast in ice and frost.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Permafrost

By: garlic

Disclaimer: Frozen and affiliated property of Frozen.

Summary: Three years have passed, and Anna has shut herself in the castle. But life goes on - the kingdom and it's people move forward, and Anna must join them if she is to become Queen.

AN: And here we go! Patient readers, I adore you. Saints all. Edit: Whoops, fixed a few typos. I hope I got them all.

* * *

The Princess' eighteenth birthday was a quiet affair. A small ball was held in the castle ballroom, with a select few dignitaries and noble families attending. The princess herself made only a brief appearance, stiffly thanking the guests for their presence and presents before taking her leave.

And although this sort of behavior had become the norm in the past three years - this self-imposed isolation of the last royal heir - it proved the final straw to the Council of Arendelle.

"This cannot go on!"

The head councilor stood, fists braced atop the heavy oak table that dominated the center of the council chambers.

Ragna sighed. "Jørgen is right. We have allowed the Princess her seclusion, but it is clear - continuing as we are will only result in further weakening our ties with our allies. Trade is already beginning to suffer."

The old veteran Sigurd nodded gravely. "And civil unrest becomes ever more vocal. In the passing of the King, Queen, and Crown Princess the people have been patient and sympathetic, but rumors grow of a puppet ruler - vulnerable to influence. There are those who would take advantage, stoke flames into coup."

A low murmur of alarm rippled among the council.

"But what can be done? Her coronation is in three years!" A flurry of suggestions and protests flew about at that outburst as the council butt heads.

Jørgen, Ragna, and Sigurd exchanged a look, giving each other approving nods. With a resounding clap, Jørgen brought his hands together, silencing the room.

"Her Highness has been keeping up with her studies - her tutors have all reported favorably, even though her attitude has been somewhat...lacking."

The entire council winced at this, well aware of the surly disposition their once-cheery princess now sported.

"The biggest issue before us is her public image. She has detached herself from her people - and where there is no image of her to draw from minds will fill in whatever they deem apt, whether by imagination or rumor."

As the council members digested this, Ragna stepped in. "So first we must repair this rift. Fortunately, now that the Princess is of age, it is tradition that she is formally introduced as a viable monarch. Normally, this is done in foreign courts, but for now we can make it a domestic touring of the kingdom."

A buzz of understanding began to circulate as the room caught on to the proposal.

Sigurd cleared his throat. "We will have Princess Anna visit key cities and as well as a few of the smaller villages - it is important she appeal to the kingdom in its entirety. She will meet with Noble Houses as well as acquaint herself with the working trade classes. If she can pull this off, it will reassure the people that this is not a headless monarchy."

The council nodded in agreement. Would this be enough to turn the tide of resentment from the Royal House? Would they be able to ensure the Princess' safety on this long journey? Would it be enough, or too little too late? And could this, perhaps, finally break the shell the princess had built around herself? So many things hinged on the success of this plan, but the council would heed the advice of its three most trusted advisors.

Princess Anna would go to the people.

* * *

"Why?"

Anna stood before her advisors, hands fisted and trembling at her side. Sigurd, Ragna, and Jørgen stared back at her gravely.

Jørgen held steady eye contact, trying to import the severity of the situation. "Your Highness, with all due respect, the public does not know you. You are a vague idea to your own people, and that does not engender faith nor confidence."

"Should things continue down this path, we risk chances of deposal - at worst the dissolution of the monarchy altogether," Ragna chimed in.

"A monarch rules at the will of the people - if you do not do right by them, they _will_ turn on you."

Anna's eyes widened in surprise at Sigurd's bluntness. Ragna sighed. "Princess Anna, we are a Regent Council, a placeholder for until you are of age. But if you are to take the throne the people must believe in you."

Sigurd stepped forward, reaching down to take Anna's hand is his. His wizened face softened, and Anna was surprised to note the faint scars that lined his cheek and temple. _How had she not noticed them before?_

Grey eyes gazed beseechingly into stubborn teal. "Princess, they must think you _care._"

At that Anna felt something inside her clench. A long suppressed memory of begging at a closed white door, decorated in angled patterns of blue. _"Don't you even care about me anymore?"_

Anna closed her eyes on the tears that gathered, preventing them from falling. The advisors stared at her still form, pitying, but stern. She assented, nodding once, before turning on her heel and striding from the room.

The doors slammed shut behind her, and the trio let out a breath of relief.

"Well, that went smoother than expected."

* * *

"Are you ready, your Highness?"

Anna turned, expression stoic. "I suppose I am."

Kai considered the princess closely. He and Gerda had grown increasingly concerned as the years passed following the loss of her parents and her sister, watching helplessly as she withdrew into herself, losing all vibrancy and wandering the halls like a shade.

They had tried their best to combat the vicious nature of rumor and gossip that reared its head while Anna mourned, zealously guarding the princess the best they could. But it seemed that the muttering had grown into a very real problem, one they could no longer shield her from.

But Anna was not so sheltered as her makeshift guardians believed.

She knew the council had its reservations - she's heard the whisperings of worry and discontent that trickled from the city streets to the castle halls. Saw the furtive glances the maids and servants stole when she passed.

"_Where is the princess? What use is a ghost ruler?"_ How ironic, she thought darkly, that such an eerie nickname was given to the only royal member actually alive. And now here she was, about to go out haunting her own kingdom.

Anna grit her teeth and squared her jaw, and walked out of the castle for the first time in years.

* * *

A young girl dashed through the main thoroughfare of Forsyn, dark locks trailing behind her in an ebony stream, a bouquet of pale purple Crocuses clutched in her hand.

"Kari! Slow down!" Matilde sighed, propping her hands on plump hips as the figure ignored her, quickly fading in cloud of dust and kicked up skirts. Ågot chuckled, leaning over the counter.

"You know where she's off too in such a hurry."

Matilde shook her head in exasperation. "Yes, yes, more offerings to the goddess. Really, all I'm asking is she contain herself a bit - it's a wonder she hasn't fallen flat on her face."

Ågot guffawed. "You mean today."

The other woman groaned. "What a klutz. And where is Baldur? They're usually inseparable."

"He's about twelve years now, isn't he? About time to start up an apprenticeship. He showed an interest in blacksmithing, if I recall."

"Now if only Kari would take a liking to something more productive like him."

Ågot smiled, rising up from behind the counter to greet a customer as he perused the selection of baked goods. "She's still only a child - let her keep her girlish delights a bit longer."

"Perhaps. Still though...she better not get so close as last time. The frostbite nearly took a finger!"

* * *

In the years since the discovery of their Ice Goddess, a rough road had been cleared to the small rocky cove where she slept outside of the tiny village. Kari jogged along the uneven path, humming a merry tune and cheerily swinging one arm, the other hugging the bouquet to her chest. Every step closer to the cove saw a drop in temperature and off to the side the ocean waves ebbed against the stony shore, cold and glittering with shards of ice and frost. Rime edged the opening of the cave, deceptively soft looking, and as Kari approached her breath began to crystallize in the air. But that did nothing to dim the smile that lit her face, or dampen the enthusiasm in her eyes.

Briefly she stopped to light one of the lamps left at the entrance, holding it aloft in her free hand to illuminate the way and with sure steps walked forward into darkness.

"Skadi? Goddess?" Kari's childish voice echoed in the cavern, bouncing hollowly off the walls.

The warm light of the lantern colored the cool blue of the cave to a wavering aqua, and Kari picked her way carefully on the slick floor, skirting around the rising spires of stalagmites to where the cave's inner light shone brightest.

A carpet of gifts surrounded the icy coffin - a myriad of flowers and woven goods and even a few forged weapons. The flowers closest to the floating goddess were a miracle in themselves - the first batch of offerings made three years ago, completely frozen over in the same timeless manner as Skadi herself. Kari cleared out the wilting batches at the outer edges, taking care not to get too close. It was hard lesson the villagers had learned upon attempting to inspect the woman; anything that strayed too near immediately began to ice over, organic tissue quickly succumbing to the beginning stages of frostbite. And any unfortunate soul who tried to actually touch her? A grave robber paid the penalty of his greed with the loss of his entire arm when he daringly rubbed the ice shard while attempting to make off with the offerings. It was quite the surprise when the thief ran into the village bawling and terrified, crying for help, limb black and blue and hanging uselessly at his side.

Skadi was powerful and vengeful even in her repose.

And so the villagers, awed by such supernatural power, resolved to treat their new guest with the respect she deserved. Kari appointed herself caretaker, and as she was the one who discovered the goddess, everyone agreed it was fitting.

"Today was the first day of the spring planting," Kari spoke, laying the new bunch of flowers at the edge of the offering pile. "The ground's still a bit hard and cold-" at this the girl looked up with a sheepish smile, as if to reassure Skadi that she wasn't laying blame at her. "-but everyone just put in a little more effort to break up the soil."

Kari reached out to the side, dragging a small ornate stool to sit in front of the goddess, drawing her stole tighter around her shoulders and setting the lamp gently on the floor. She puffed rosy cheeks, blowing warm air into her hands.

"There's some big shindig going on in the Capital, like it's such a big deal we even heard about it all the way out here."

Skadi, as usual, stayed silent and still. Kari continued regardless, convinced her words were being heard.

"They say that the Princess herself is going on a huge tour of the Kingdom!" Excitement started to bleed into her tone, youth and exuberance pitching her voice high and fast.

"I wonder what she's like? She's probably _super_ pretty, and elegant, and _awesome_." Light brown eyes gazed dreamily at the goddess. "I bet she's like you."

Kari sighed, studying delicate features she had long since memorized. "I wonder if she's lonely," the girl murmured. "I'm sure you already know, but she lost her whole family three years ago. She must be lonely. Who wouldn't be?"

Wind whistled through the cave as if in concurrence. "I wish I could see her. I'd wanna introduce her to you." Kari let out a mournful sigh. "But there's no way she'll come all the way out here."

Skadi's sorrowful expression seemed to agree.

* * *

Anna shut the door firmly on the sounds of cheer and revelry blaring out from the ground level of the inn. With a weary sigh she leaned her forehead against the thick oak, the muffled beat of music still pulsing through the wood. She let out another tired groan, wrenching herself around and dragging her feet across the room before unceremoniously flopping face first on the bed.

_Ugh._

The Royal Procession was currently at Skåret Stein, finishing up their three-day tour of the city. They had arrived to much fanfare and excitement, citizens lining the streets to catch a glimpse of their elusive Princess and immediately made their way to one of the city's main courtyards where they were greeted jubilantly by the mayor. From there it was a whirlwind ride around the city with the mayor effusively pointing out the various landmarks and points of interest. Anna fought to maintain the attentive smile on her face, though the man's incessant droning praise of his city was grating on her nerves. Then a night at a popular local tavern to taste some of the home-brewed ale - that turned out to be a big hit with the bar regulars - finished off the evening. The second day found her being fawned over by the various heads of noble houses that resulted in a raging headache and sorely tested patience.

Anna was quickly discovering visiting with the affluent "nobles" was by far the most trying thing about this ridiculous trip - just a bunch of snobby elitists desperately scrambling to curry royal favor. They simpered and flattered her to her face, then mocked and maligned once her back was turned. Anna seethed at the gall of them all - as if she were deaf and unaware of their true natures.

So it was to her great surprise that the princess actually looked forward to the "common" leg of her citywide tours. The working people seemed to be the true geniuses of the kingdom. It was the innovative inventions made by necessity and limited resources dreamt up by the laymen in the industry that intrigued her - stirring up awe and delight. It unfurled in her chest like a sail opening to the winds of change, a flutter of light that Anna had not felt in over a decade.

It was exhilarating, and a bit frightening.

Anna sighed into her pillow, turning her head and wrinkling her nose when she inhaled a giant whiff of musk.

"Ugh."

Tomorrow was another day. They would say good-bye to this city nestled by the mountain and follow the roads until they hit a city nestled by the forest. Three more days of parades and blurred faces and painting on her false mask of smiles before they left once again to another city and another and another...

Anna wasn't sure how such a transient schedule managed to become so rote, and even that peek of unburied emotions wasn't enough to lift the shadow from her eyes, or the listless drag in her step.

_Why am I even trying?_

* * *

The spring months passed as Anna traversed the kingdom, flowers flourished bright and fragrant as the dreary pale of winter gave way to lively blooms of color and warmth. The citizens of Arendelle welcomed their princess with the cheer befitting the season, and word was quickly spread of their "Spring Princess" - a joyous rebirth of the monarchy from its long hibernation.

Missives from the council praised her good work, writing of the outpouring of positive responses from her people as public approval soared.

Anna just wanted to go home.

But the tour persisted, and the Royal Company made it's way to the far edges of the nation. Travel had become more treacherous the further they moved away from the large bustling trade ports of the protected coasts and the active cities of industry inland. Out this far only scant stretches of farmland met the eye; the roads were often rough and broken and the guardsman were constantly on edge, alert eyes scanning the plain open fields with nervous tension, hands tight around the shafts of their weapons.

The carriage jostled and shook, wheels bumping heavily over rocks and potholes in the rugged country road. Anna groaned as they hit a particularly deep rut, nearly bumped out of her seat. This last leg of the trip was proving to be particularly long and grueling, the distance between stops growing lengthier. The princess crossed her arms, leaning back and blowing a breath at some errant copper bangs. _And it was so boring._ She wasn't even afforded the pleasure of a view; the carriage windows remained firmly shut and covered in an effort to secure more protection from the unguardable expanses of land and the threat of bandits.

Anna threw a glance at the other woman in the car. Dagmar (her ironically named maid) sat unperturbed, the bumpy ride doing nothing to interrupt the click-clack of knitting needles. She contemplated trying to engage her (or at least get some sort of rise out of her), but knew from previous attempts it was futile. The young castle maid had been trained by Gerda well, and had learned not to rise to Anna's bait, no matter how innocuously the princess phrased it.

Teal eyes slipped shut in tired resignation. Kanten was their final stop, the largest metropolis this far from the Capital. _A couple more weeks,_ Anna's weary mind assured her. A couple more weeks and she would be back in Arendelle, returned to that numb existence where the bright, effusive faces of the kingdom's hopefuls couldn't strike a dagger of pain and loss and _envy_ deep in her heart, scratching at her already beaten soul.

A ghost princess, they had called her. What irony, when it was the royal who was the one who felt constantly haunted.

* * *

A sharp rap startled Anna from her slumber and she jerked up with a snort, surprised she had managed to fall asleep considering their tumultuous passage. A soft sound that sounded suspiciously like a snicker had her head swinging around to glare at Dagmar, but the maid merely looked back at her innocently, needles still clicking away. Anna scowled, and was about to let loose some snide remark when she was interrupted by the deep voice of Captain Einar.

"Princess Anna, we are approaching Kanten. The scouts have reported a clear path. Would you like to open the windows?"

Anna practically jumped to the side of the carriage. "Yes! Please!"

With a creak the wooden panels swung open, bringing in the bright afternoon sun and a much-needed breeze. The air was fresh in the way only the rural regions managed, with the faintest tinge of the sea, the thin band of dark blue just within sight on the horizon. Anna breathed in deep, happy to escape the stuffy stillness of the cabin, and resolved to get the captain a raise or bonus of some sort.

Anna was basking in her newfound freedom when the clack of knitting ceased. Dagmar cleared her throat, and the redhead bit back a sigh, falling back into her seat and turning to her companion with a huff.

The maid smiled apologetically. The princess could be a difficult charge, but Dagmar was only a decade older, and she remembered well the vivaciousness of a young copper-headed imp tearing about the castle, sliding down the halls and knocking over suits of armor. Gerda had in fact chosen her to be part of her Highness' personal entourage because of the affection and sympathy she felt towards the girl, certain that the people most suited to handle the princess were the ones who witnessed first hand what Anna had gone through.

She pulled out a small book, flipping it open and laying an expectant gaze towards her Princess.

Anna gave a careless wave of her hand, well used to the quizzing routine by now. "Go ahead. Fire away."

Dagmar nodded, and again cleared her throat delicately. "Kanten. Total population?"

"Around sixteen thousand."

"Mayor?"

"Trygve, son of the previous mayor, Ulf."

"Main export?"

"Seafood. Fish mostly. As well as a fairly strong shipbuilding industry. Supposedly impressive for such a small city."

Dagmar felt a small bubble of pride at Anna's quick responses. Say what you will of her attitude, the princess harbored a keen mind behind that sullen demeanor.

They continued on in this manner as they rolled up to the city's gates.

* * *

_Oh god, what is that smell?_ Anna inwardly cringed, fighting to keep her face from scrunching up in distaste. Mayor Trygve gallantly offered his hand to assist her out of the carriage, which she reluctantly took at the warning glare from her maid. Anna stepped to the ground, hastily snatching her hand back with what she hoped was a graceful nod.

"So these are the fisheries?" Anna queried, and tried not to breathe too deep. Large foreboding warehouses dominated the rocky shore. Buildings they were heading towards, much to her alarm. Her feet slowed, hoping the group would come to a stop and they could just...admire the view from outside. _If it smells this strongly out here, what'll be like in there?_

Unfortunately Mayor Trygve took her hesitance as shyness. "Oh, no need to fear, Princess Anna!" He draped her hand in the crook of his elbow, giving what he thought was a reassuring pat on the back of her hand. "The workers are all on their best behavior today, and cannot wait to see you!"

Anna nearly kicked the mayor in the shin at his familiarity. Her hackles rose, and even the guards stiffened at the action, eyes lasering in on the pair, specifically to where they touched. That at last caught Trygve's attention, and with a loud gulp he hastily dropped Anna's arm, sliding a judicious step away. His throat bobbed nervously. "Well! Um, right this way, Your Highness!"

They entered the factory and Anna was surprised to note that they were already on the top floor, atop a thin walkway overlooking the warehouse floor below them. The building was actually built into the side of the hill, large bay doors opened across from her to show glimpses of the docks just outside.

She was not surprised to note that it was indeed much more stinky inside.

"What…exactly are you making here?"

Trygve turned to Anna with a wide grin. "Why, Lutefisk, Your Highness!"

"Lutefisk?" Well, that was..._gross._

Trygve nodded jovially, either missing the slight note of distaste or gracefully ignoring it. "A specialty of sorts from our little town. We catch the fish, process and package it for sale all right here." With a grand sweep of his arm the mayor gestured across the warehouse floor. A handful of workers waved cheerfully up at them at the motion. Anna waved back, trying her best not to breathe through her nose. Her smile faltered when the group began their descent from the walkway to the ground level. Every step downward revealed a new waft of pungent aromas, clogging in her throat and making her eyes water. A glance to her side showed her guards struggling to keep up their own stoic facades, which at least assured her that it all wasn't in her head.

"And here is one of the 'pickling' vats where we treat the fish in a water and lye bath!"

With a flourish Trygve flipped open a giant metal bin. The Royal Entourage recoiled as a new miasma of objectionable odors spilled out, and the guard closest gave in with a wheezing cough, hand clamped over his nose. The mayor looked over in surprise, and quickly closed the vat.

"My apologies, Highness! I sometimes forget how strong the smell can get in here. Unfortunate side effect of being a local – we get so used to the odor. Let us move on to the docks _outside_, yes?"

Anna nodded, flashing her first truly grateful smile of the day. "Yes, please. This process is fascinating, but it does seem to require a certain…fortitude."

Trygve gave a booming laugh and proceeded to lead them out of the warehouse, and Anna felt a rush of relief at not only the fresh air, but also the indication that the mayor had taken no slight to their queasiness.

The docks were an impressive sight, stretching far down the coast. Various fishing boats scattered the shoreline. Teal eyes gazed distantly at the sea, and Anna could feel the twinge of sorrow and anger in her chest. The one saving grace of this "kingdom tour" was the fact that they at least traveled over land – had they wanted her to get on a boat she wasn't sure they would have been able to get her out of the castle at all, threat of rebellion be damned. She chewed her lower lip pensively. The ocean seemed so calm, ebbing gently against the piers with steady, soothing hushes. Her hand clenched. _It really wasn't fair, that something so beautiful was so terrible as well._

Captain Einar surreptitiously observed Anna, noting the far off gaze and tight jaw. Trygve blathered on obliviously beside them, and Einar subtly led him and the rest of the group off to the side, giving the princess her space. Luckily a few vague questions on the vagaries of business by the sea had the mayor sufficiently distracted, and Einar kept them a far enough distance to still keep an eye on his charge while allowing her privacy.

Anna was still sourly contemplating the shifting blue hues of the sea when rough laughter caught her attention. Off to the side a small group of older sailors sat, weathered from the seas and age. One man stood out apart from them, a young boy really, probably a new apprentice. Wonder and naivety practically vibrated from the lad as he stared rapt at whatever fantastic sea tale his mentors wove for him.

Anna edged closer, curiosity piquing as the men gestured, voices raising and lowering, passing the story between them and keeping their young apprentice captivated.

"...But she was not happy in the sun and the sand and the seas, with the gulls crying loudly overhead. So she and Njord parted ways, and Skadi returned to her cold, desolate home of Thrymheim, where she continued her wintery reign."

The apprentice leaned forward eagerly. "So that's it? She just left her husband and went home?"

One old sailor chuckled deeply. "Aye. Content she was to ski through Thrymheim, our goddess of snow and hunt, but for the encroaching boldness of man. For you see, as we grew our cities and towns up into her mountains, forgetting to pay homage to her territory and hunting-nay, killing her animals for sport, her anger grew. Have you not noticed it lad?"

The boy shook his head furiously, light brown hair puffing out with each swipe of his head.

"Ah, perhaps you're a bit too young in years. But 'round two decades ago the winters began to last just a mite bit longer, grew just a degree colder, and sleet and storms whipped around the high northern mountaintops with ne'er fore seen fury."

Anna frowned at this. She was also born too young to know if winters had indeed been shorter and less harsh, but she _did_ recall several instances of the older castle servants complaining of the bitter winters, worse than ever before. She inched a bit closer, caught up in the wondrous mysterious myth despite herself.

The sailor's voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper, raspy and ominous. "But all this was merely a prelude - a warning from the goddess. For now she's sent an emissary born of the wind and snow and imbued with a fragment of her very own soul, shot down from Thrymheim in an arrow of untouchable, unmelting ice."

The boy was practically vibrating with excitement, but contained his voice in an astonished hush. "So she's here? In Arendelle?"

"Aye again, boy. The goddess Skadi, reborn of mortal form, lies sleeping in her icy coffin until the time comes for her to awake, and like she demanded of the Gods of Asgard, take her recompense from those who would dare intrude upon her domain."

"So where in Arendelle is she?"

"Gah!" With a start the sailors jerked back in surprise, eyes swiveling to where Anna had crouched beside them, head cocked inquisitively to one side. They stared agape at the princess, expressions caught between horrified and amazed.

"Your Highness!" A mad scramble ensued as the men rushed to adopt a more proper posture, arranging themselves in a clumsy line, heads tilted down in respect. Anna watched in amusement as one of the older sailors raised a gnarled fist and cuffed the back of the young apprentice's head when the lad failed to lower his gaze, continuing to ogle the redhead. He grimaced, rubbing his neck sheepishly. Anna stifled the urge to roll her eyes _(be nice, the whole point of this trip was to _be nice_)_ and tossed a small smile the boy's way. He blushed a deep red to the roots of his hair, casting his gaze bashfully to the floor under his unruly mop of hair.

Anna shifted her attention back the wizened mariner who had finished the tale of Skadi. "Please, no need for ceremony. I'm just another spellbound member of your audience, after all," she grinned, flashing a wink. _Charming. She could totally be charming._ "So how did this myth get started? This is the first I've heard of it, and I've been to a _lot _of places recently."

The sailor twitched. "Many pardons, Your Highness, but it's just a fanciful story - out here in the boondocks, we got to keep ourselves entertained somehow, y'know?"

The princess narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"But I thought you said you saw her yourself!" Protested the boy, head swinging up in disbelief. The old man cut a glare his way, digging a harsh elbow into his apprentice's side.

"Hush," he growled low, "the Princess doesn't need to worry herself with the wonderings of old sea dogs like us." He cast an apologetic look Anna's way.

"Terribly sorry, Your Grace, but it's just a play of fantasy; the truth is probably a mite bit more gruesome than is proper fer a lady such as yourself."

Anna studied the sailor, teal eyes taking in the nervous tics. Wrinkled hands worried at a worn cap, tired eyes darting to and fro, unwilling to make eye contact. _Fantasy my ass. He's hiding something._ And as the first truly interesting subject she'd come across all month, she was determined to learn more. Besides, a snow goddess? Anna felt an unusual tug at her consciousness - a niggling at the back of her mind that buzzed and itched and ached. Like a forgotten idea that refused to surface no matter how she tugged at that nebulous, distant _emptiness._

"But you don't believe it's a fallacy. You think the myth is real. That this woman in ice really _is_ some incarnation of Skadi."

The man remained silent. His companions moved restlessly, the young boy whipping his head back and forth between the sailor and the princess with wide eyes.

Anna sighed. _Well, let's drop the 'niceties' for a bit then._ She let her stare harden, straightening her spine and squaring her shoulders, chin rising imperiously. The men automatically stiffened, responding to the unspoken authority now being wielded by the royal.

"You've seen this 'Skadi.'" Anna's stern tone brooked no argument - this was a statement of fact. "Tell me where."

The seaman closed his eyes, giving a resigned nod. "Forsyn, Your Highness. A small village about quarter day's ride along the coast."

Anna gave a triumphant nod. "Very good. Thank you." With a spin she was striding towards Captain Einar, who broke off mid-conversation with the mayor to regard her curiously.

"Captain! We are heading to Forsyn! Hop to it!"

Jaws dropped all around as the princess issued her command without even slowing her gait, heading around the warehouse and straight to the royal carriage.

Einar and Trygve exchanged bewildered looks. "Wait, what?"

Dagmar looked up from her knitting in surprise as Anna threw herself into the carriage, rocking the cabin slightly in her vigor. "Highness! Done already?"

"Yup. And now we're off to a new town."

The maid stared agog at her charge, thrown by her sudden...enthusiasm. "Wait, a new town?! Your Highness, we still have another day yet!"

Aqua eyes rolled. "Don't fuss about it, we can always stop by again on the way back."

"On the way back from what?"

A sly grin crossed pink lips. Dagmar wasn't sure whether to be happy or alarmed at the sudden display of liveliness from her usually dispirited princess.

"From a myth."

* * *

Despite all protestations, the princess would not be denied, and so with much apologizing and assurances of returning to complete the Kanten city tour the Royal Procession was off, setting a fast gait north. Luckily the roads along the coast were quite well preserved, and they made quick time, arriving to their destination just before sundown.

Forsyn was indeed a small village, if the ragtag collection of buildings could be called that. The main road was lined with gawking townspeople, wide-eyed and befuddled at the royal procession. Astonished gazes beheld the prancing horses, gilt carriage, silver armor and the weapons of the soldiers gleaming in the setting sun. A sight certainly never before seen in this remote, sleepy hamlet.

Einar halted them at the first town square they came across (_quite possibly the only one_, he mused) and swiftly dismounted. With squared shoulders he strode up to the closest person who dared to hold their ground.

"Where is your city's mayor, good sir?" He boomed, voice echoing over the plaza. The young boy in front of him, barely six summers old, gaped back wordlessly, wooden toy sword clattering to the floor.

"Oh for God's sake!" With a violent rustle Anna kicked open the door to the carriage, batting away her maid's restraining hands and ignoring her high-pitched protests. The villagers continued to gape as the princess _(is that really the princess?)_ hopped down, fluffed out her skirt with a rustle, and marched over to the Captain and his hapless victim. "At least try asking an adult before terrifying the children."

At that a woman from the crowd hurried forward, distress etched across her features. Quickly she slid to a stop besides the boy, grabbing him close to her and bending them forward into a hasty bow.

"Your Highness! Forgive him! He just doesn't know any better!"

Anna sighed as the woman's actions prompted the rest of the villagers to follow suit, heads bowing in nervous respect. _Great, crowd control now._ Ignoring Einar's disapproving frown, Anna stepped forward, bending to grasp the woman's arms and standing her back up. "Please, don't worry. I've taken no offense. In fact, it was kind of rude of _me_ to just show up in your town with no warning."

The woman stared in awe. The boy still had his eyes glued to Einar, wide eyes on the captain's accouterment of armor and arms.

Anna cleared her throat. "So um…your mayor?"

"Ah! Of course! But…" the woman trailed off, gaze dropping.

"But…?" Anna prodded gently.

"Well, we don't really have a mayor."

Anna and Einar's mouths dropped open. The woman actually looked a bit sheepish at their disbelief.

"Forsyn is so small, we don't really have need for much official office. Aside from a rotating treasurer, we all just chip in to help each other get things done around here."

"Well, that's…something," Anna managed. _Small villages really do things differently, huh?_ "But if it works, I guess that's what matters, huh?"

The boy finally acknowledged Anna with a skeptical stare. "Are you really the Princess?"

"Gunnar!" The woman cried horrified. With a series of profuse bows she was back to apologizing, though Anna was more amused by the boy's bluntness than anything else. It was a bit refreshing. With a chuckle she waved her off.

"It's fine, really. But maybe you can help us out. We've heard a bit of a rumor back in Kanten, and came to check it out."

The woman stilled, glancing up at the princess in trepidation.

"A little myth that the goddess Skadi has been reincarnated and is here in Forsyn."

Anna's eyes narrowed as the woman shifted uneasily. _What was it about this myth that had everybody so tightlipped?_

"Oh, you're here to see Skadi? She's in a cave that way."

Anna blinked in surprise as the young boy nonchalantly pointed a finger further up the coast. Both the woman and Einar groaned at this.

"Well…okay. Thanks." Anna turned to Einar. "I guess we go that way then."

The captain raised his hands in protest. "Now just a minute, Your Highness. Dusk is already upon us, perhaps we should delay the trip until morning?"

Anna crossed her arms, raising an imperious eyebrow. Einar met her gaze dead on. They glared at each other in an impasse when a nervous cough interrupted. They turned their scowls on the poor interloper, who shrunk back at their expressions.

"Um, perhaps it would be best to wait for tomorrow. The road is loose with gravel, and without proper light descending into the cove can be treacherous."

Anna frowned, arms dropping, but listened. The woman continued, encouraged by the princess' attentiveness. "And we can have a guide ready for you as well. Kari, the girl who discovered the goddess, makes frequent trips to the cove, and would no doubt be thrilled to be the one to show Your Highness the way."

The feeling of impatience refused to abate, but Anna reluctantly conceded. Why was she so eager to uncover this fantastical tale? What was it about the idea of a snow goddess that appealed so strongly to her?

"All right. I guess we'll just stay the night and go visit this 'Skadi' tomorrow," Anna sighed. "So…where are we gonna stay?"

The woman sprang up, all hesitation forgotten in her excitement. "Oh, may I make a recommendation? The Hoof &amp; Fin is our best establishment. And, er…" she glanced at the collection of soldiers and attendants and horses. "…It's the only place big enough to, uh, accommodate your whole party."

Einar sketched a quick bow. "Many thanks, my lady. If I could ask one more favor, could you point the way?"

With a blush the woman straightened her dress, reaching out to drag the young boy to her side when he inched closer to the captain, eyes intent on the shiny pommel of his sword. "I'll—_we'll_ be glad to show you the way, it's not too far from here."

Both Anna and Einar had the same thought. _As if _anywhere_ in this village could ever be considered "far" from anywhere _else_ in the village._ Both also had enough grace to not let that sentiment show in their expressions.

"That'd be great, thanks!" Anna chirped.

Einar tossed a reproachful glare at the princess, who rolled her eyes in response. "Yes, you have been very kind. We truly appreciate your help." He turned back to Anna. "So Princess, if you could return to your carriage we'll be off."

Teal eyes rolled again. "Oh why bother? We're close by to the inn, right? There's still plenty of light, the air's not too chilly, and I could stand to stretch my legs a bit." Anna leaned in close, dropping her voice to whisper. "And besides, I'm supposed to be cultivating my public image – I don't think the appearance of a spoiled girl who can't go a few blocks without the aid of a gilt carriage will have a very positive impact on these 'do-it-yourself' folks, do you?"

The captain grit his teeth, but reluctantly nodded. "Very well. Men!" With a clank the guards swiftly flanked the princess and their newfound guides in a protective phalanx, much to the little boy's delight. "Now, ma'am, which way?"

The woman ogled the ring of soldiers. "Uh…this way." She weakly eked out, motioning timidly towards the main road. With a rattle the procession was on their way again, leaving behind a crowd of astonished villagers.

"Wait, so that really _was_ the Princess?"

"I reckon somebody ought to inform the hunters to bring in their best game."

"And the farmers their freshest produce."

The villagers all exchanged glances. "A visit from a princess calls for a feast, after all."

A beat of silence, and then the square erupted in a festive cheer.

"A FEAST!"

Anna craned her neck to peer backwards as loud shouts trumpeted behind them. "What was that all about?"

Captain Einar sighed. The night was about to get boisterous indeed.

* * *

Kari stared up at the princess in astonishment.

Earlier that morning a rather intimidating group of elders, soldiers, and gossiping neighbors had burst into her small house, scaring the wits out of her mother. A barrage of questions had been lobbied her way the moment she entered the room in a cacophony of voices.

From excited utterances from nosy housewives ("Oh dear! Isn't this all so thrilling! Kari, why aren't you dressed yet? You've got to look your best today!") to the concerned queries of the village elders ("Young Kari, are you up to such a task?") and the rather hostile interrogation from a towering armed warrior ("You there! Your name! What is your relation to this 'Skadi?' What are the dangers? Have you any affiliation to any persons aligned against the Crown?"), Kari was utterly flabbergasted.

When things had finally calmed down (largely due to the swoon Kari's mother succumbed to) it was hastily explained that Princess Anna was in town asking to see their mythical goddess, and Kari was to guide her to the cove.

Kari almost fainted herself at that news.

But then she was swept up in a wave of activity, busy hands rapidly getting her ready; scrubbing her face, tugging out the tangles in her hair, dressing her up in the best her meager closet had to offer. A quick bite of breakfast and the entourage was off, carting her down the road to deposit her at the village's sole inn.

And so little Kari, barely ten years old, found herself stood before the Princess of Arendelle.

She stared agog for a full minute before remembering her manners, clumsily bending in an awkward curtsy. A soft chuckle trickled down from above and Kari reddened in embarrassment. She stared steadfastly at her toes, hands trembling at the hem of her skirt. Her eyes squeezed shut. _I'm so stupid, I can't believe I just _stared _at her like that!_

A shadow fell across her head and she winced, fully expecting a harsh reprimand for her behavior. Instead a soft swoosh of air ruffled her bangs as a dark green skirt appeared in her vision. Hesitantly Kari dragged her gaze up, stepping back with a squeak as she came face to face with the princess, who had crouched down in front of her. The princess' face was open and kind, the barest hint of a smile curving soft lips. But her eyes, her eyes were entrancing. A beautiful meld of greens and blues, brightened in the morning sun to a gleaming oceanic teal. It reminded Kari of the wavering glow of Skadi's cave, of the heavenly dancing ribbons in the northern skies.

"So your name is Kari, right? I'm told you're going to be our leader on today's little expedition." Anna kept her tone light, Dagmar's chiding voice _to be gentle_ ringing in her ears. The girl _was_ cute though, all squirmy nervousness and shy blushes.

"Yes, Your Highness," Kari hushed out. The princess was every bit the woman she imagined her to be – fair and beautiful and unbelievably, _here._ She perked up a bit at that – the princess was _here!_ A hope she had only dared to voice aloud to Skadi, who had apparently seen fit to grant that wish. Excitement began to bubble up, overriding shyness. She started to bounce lightly on her feet. "I can take you to her, no problem!"

Anna arched a brow and grinned as the girl's enthusiasm rocketed, her zeal infectious. "Well let's go then!" With a sweep of her dress Anna was astride her horse (a concession cajoled from Captain Einar the night before). She extended her hand down to the wide-eyed girl, who gaped at the invitation.

"C'mon, up and at 'em." She encouraged, wriggling her fingers. Kari shot a hesitant glance towards the captain, and at his nod timidly reached to grasp Anna's outstretched hand. A strong pull had her suddenly in the air, gasping in surprise as she landed side-saddle in front of the princess. The horse gave a snort and pranced a few steps at the added weight, tossing his mane. Kari huddled against Anna, arms clutching hard to her sleeve, heart thudding in her chest.

Anna gently wrangled Kari's vice grip from her clothes to hold more securely to her arm, settling her more comfortably. She gave a wide smile to the girl in her arms, normally grumpy demeanor mollified by being allowed to ride horseback – one of the few past times that still gave her any pleasure.

"Point the way, miss."

With a giddy grin Kari turned slightly, pointing her arm over the horse's head. "That way, Your Highness!" Anna dug in her heels and they were off, Einar's shout of protest following as the guards scrambled to catch up.

They trotted leisurely down the road (Anna had finally slowed as Einar galloped abreast of them, red-faced and frustrated) listening to Kari as she animatedly shared the tale of Skadi's discovery. Anna nodded distractedly, barely hearing the words as she let her gaze roam. The shore was rocky, jagged stones mixed with broken bits of ice. Despite the sun rising steadily in the clear sky, the sharp chill of the morning failed to abate – no, if anything the air grew colder, releasing clouds of white at every exhale. The anticipation in Anna's gut churned with every step they took, a buzz of restless energy stilled only by the tight grip she kept on the reins.

An excited wiggle brought her attention around. "Over there! That's the cave!"

The group peered forward collectively as they crested a small hill. Below them rested the cove, cragged and rough. Kari tugged at Anna's sleeve.

"We have to go on foot from here," a small hand gestured to the thin trail winding it's way down to the cave. "It'd be too dangerous for the horses."

Einar looked over the terrain with a critical eye, grunting in agreement. "Your Highness, let me check the land—" He was interrupted by a jangle as Anna dismounted, swiftly carrying Kari down after her.

"Your Highness!" The captain scrambled down from his own mount as the girls started picking their way down the trail, the - princess having tossed her reins at the closest guard. A slight hubbub erupted as the group struggled to organize themselves, guards and townspeople alike jockeying to pass off their horses to rush after the girls.

At the commotion Anna paused, sighing and pinching the bridge of her nose in irritation. She pivoted, glaring at her captain as he jogged towards her.

"Einar! Get that under control will you?" Anna gave an aggravated wave at the rabble. "Not everyone's going to fit in there, so just tell them to stay put or something."

Einar groaned, but a glance at Kari showed her nodding in agreement, so he turned around with a huff. "Okay everybody, calm down!" He pointed out a few select soldiers and villagers. "You four, with us. The rest of you look after the horses." There was much groaning, but the selected individuals quickly joined them on the path as the rest of the party set about tending to the horses.

Satisfied Anna turned back to Kari. "So let's go meet 'Skadi.'"

Kari nodded furiously, boldly grasping at Anna's hand and leading her towards the cave. As they drew closer, limbs began to shiver as a blanket of _cold_ settled heavy and damp upon the group. Wide eyes took in the frost that lined the mouth of the cave, and even the captain gulped in trepidation as they paused before the entrance. Both Anna and Einar took ahold of a lamp at Kari's instruction, lighting the small flame before venturing in.

It was dark and dank, the lanterns casting an anemic pool of light only a few scant feet ahead. But a few meters more and Anna and her guards sucked in a surprised breath – a faint blue glow shined faintly back at them. Einar shifted uneasily next to the princess, hand straying to the hilt of his sword. _What sorcery could light the dark deep of a cave so?_

Anna could feel the thrum of her heart beat faster and faster, no longer able to distinguish her shivers from cold or anticipation. That eerie aura, the wintry chill. A cold breeze whispered against her skin, burning and soothing all at once. The buzz at the base of her skull throbbed persistently, and she was suddenly very grateful of Kari's hand in hers, leading her firmly and steadily forward.

The glow brightened with every step they took, until finally they stopped at a low wall. Kari turned to the princess then, voice hushed with reverence. "Skadi is just around this corner."

Anna nodded, eyes glued to the wavering aura. Einar stepped forward, hand wrapped firmly about the hilt of his sword, intent on scouting ahead but a hand at his arm stopped him short. Teal eyes gazed solemnly at him, and he found himself falling back at his princess' unspoken command.

Anna took a fortifying breath, still unsure why she was so feeling so apprehensive. But something inside her tugged her towards that light, ached and yearned for whatever lay there. Her feet moved of their own volition, carrying her around that last barrier into the chamber beyond, and the world fell away as she was enveloped in that eldritch glow.

Vaguely she could hear the gasps of the guards as they followed behind her, but all she could register was that ethereal form before her. Cries of alarm sounded out behind her as she walked forward, brittle petals crunching underfoot, transfixed upon the figure encased in ice.

Einar gaped at the sight of the woman frozen in time. The chill in the air was sharp and cutting, and with mounting horror he realized that it was getting _colder_ with every step Anna took. The villagers behind him pleaded desperately for the princess to stop, and his heart dropped to his stomach when they called out that touching Skadi would freeze her limbs black. Panic welling, Einar surged forward only to discover he couldn't move. Wild eyes darted to the ground where frost had begun to creep up, crawling across the cavern floor in a grasping wave. The cold descended like an arctic blast, locking muscles in place and helpless, Einar could only watch as Princess Anna reached out to touch the frozen goddess.

Anna's breath hitched as she gazed upon that beautiful, familiar face. She whimpered from the back of her throat, eyes burning hot as tears gathered. The ice was glassy and unmarred, and Anna could see clear through it as she rested a trembling hand on the cold surface. Her mind screamed in disbelief, in pain and anger and sorrow and _relief;_ three years her family had been taken so cruelly from her, three years of grief and utter _loneliness,_ and here, out in the middle of _godforsaken nowhere,_ was her _sister._

A sob broke free, and with a cry Anna collapsed against the icy coffin. _Elsa! Elsa, Elsa, Elsa!_

With a mournful wail a gust of wind whipped through the cave, sending flecks of frost and snow spiraling into the air. The guards and villagers cried out in surprise, arms automatically raised to protect their faces from the sudden flurry.

When the wind died down they gaped in astonishment. All the ice in the cave had dispersed, save the large shard in the center. Princess Anna lay pressed against it, body wracked with heaving sobs.

Einar stood dumbfounded at the scene, scarcely able to believe his eyes. A breath, a murmur, a prayer escaped his lips in a fog of white. "Princess Elsa."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Permafrost

By: garlic

Disclaimer: Frozen and affiliated property of Disney.

Summary: Elsa is brought back home in secret, and Anna tries to get her sister back.

AN: Um, if you think about it, time is all subjective, right? I mean you look back and think, "it hasn't been _that_ long." But silver lining, you guys have been trained to wait out my horrendous update schedule in prior fics, right? _Right?_ ...no? Er, at least I did Elsanna week?

* * *

News spread like wildfire through Forsyn, awed whispers about how Princess Anna alone could survive the glacial touch of the goddess Skadi. All the soldiers and many of the burly men of the town were hard at work excavating the large ice shard, careful to keep their distance.

Because the rumors were very much true – despite the thaw of the frosted surroundings, the icy coffin remained a deadly threat to all those who touched it, save Anna.

Bundled protectively in thick leathers and furs the men chipped a straight path to the mouth of the cave before levering the shard with long iron poles onto a flat makeshift cart. The wood creaked and groaned under the weight, and everyone collectively held their breath in anticipation. When nothing else happened – no splintering of icy rage as Skadi awakened in affronted anger – they crept forward, lashing the ice down with secure ties.

Anna oversaw it all with red-rimmed eyes, refusing to leave her sister's side. Often workers would glance over at the Princess to find her resting a hand against the ice, head bowed. It was solemn and striking sight.

Almost the entire village had gathered along the cove to watch as Skadi was wheeled out. The princess walked alongside, keeping her hand to the shard. Murmurs rose as the curled figure was drawn into the sun, silent and coldly gleaming. Outside the disquieting darkness of the cave Skadi was surprisingly delicate looking, youthful and fair.

Dagmar stared with wide eyes. Captain Einar had filled her in when they first identified the frozen woman, but this was the first she had seen her. There was no doubt, it was Crown Princess Elsa.

The cart drew to the top of the hill, horses straining against the weight, nostrils snorting thick plumes of steam in their exertion. Anna paused when she reached her maid.

"We're going home."

Dagmar bowed her head in acceptance, a slight shiver running down her spine at the steel in the Princess' tone, at the chill that cascaded off the arctic block. "Of course, Your Highness."

They traveled back across Arendelle at the fastest pace their horses could manage with their precious cargo. Against the captain's insistence Anna rode horseback beside the cart, unwilling to let her sister out of her sight. The citizens were surprised at the speedy gait and intent mien of the Royal Procession, curiosity piqued at the sight of the large object they were dragging behind them, but left them well enough alone.

It was a good thing Dagmar had the insight to suggest covering the ice, as lugging around their presumed dead crown princess in a frozen slice of the sea would surely raise a few questions, if not cause an outright riot. To this end the people of Forsyn had gladly gifted them a large woven blanket, proudly decorated with the village's patterns and edged in azure blue added in honor of their goddess.

Einar had tried to explain to them that the woman was Princess Elsa, lost at sea three years ago, but while they seemed willing to believe that they steadfastly insisted that Skadi must still have a hand in her preservation, because what could this be but a miracle?

He had turned to Anna then, pleading with his eyes for her to step in. But the princess just returned a silent stare, before ignoring him completely. Late at night he consulted with Dagmar, who fretted to him her worries. Anna's complete muteness was reminiscent of the quiet shut down from after the funeral, and Dagmar was at a complete loss at how this would play out. Once the shock wore off, how would Anna proceed? Could Princess Elsa be thawed out safely? Was she even still alive? If it turned out she wasn't, and all they had brought back was a cold, well-preserved corpse, what new devastation would that bring? It was a horrible cruelness to have new hope presented to you, only for it to stripped away.

With this in mind Einar and Dagmar pulled all the members of the entourage aside, swearing them to secrecy about the discovery of Princess Elsa. They sent their swiftest scout back to Arendelle Castle with a private missive for Kai's eyes only, with the condition that the contents of the letter only be shared with Gerda and the top three advisors of the council.

Hopefully by the time they arrived back at the Capital they would find a suitable room to place Princess Elsa – far away from the curious and prying eyes of the castle servants.

* * *

Their arrival upon the streets of Arendelle was met with raucous cheers as the citizens welcomed their princess back home. Anna bore the festivities with barely concealed ill-temper, only relenting to the sedate pace and parade at both the Einar's and Dagmar's reasoning that charging through the city to the castle would spark worry or outrage or both, and that close scrutiny would not be their ally if they wanted to keep the news of Princess Elsa under wraps.

Kai and Gerda met the procession at the castle gates, not quite able to hide the worry lining their faces. Doubtfully they looked upon the covered cart, still not able to believe the letter handed to them by a panting, out-of-breath soldier.

But one glance at the serious expression on Einar's face and the dark, thunderous glare in Anna's eyes was enough to convince them to act accordingly, and with terse efficiency orders for the group to stand down and dissemble were issued, a few select men quickly chosen to escort the cart towards the loading docks at the back of the castle.

As Anna followed they made a half-hearted attempt to get her to head to her room to rest and recover, but the black look the Princess sent their way and the wide-eyed shakes of Dagmar's head resigned them to simply fall into step behind the cart.

_Thank heavens Kai and Gerda cleared the path._ Einar thought with relief as the reduced group silently made their way to the rear of the castle. The grounds they passed through were conspicuously deserted, and the captain was pleased to see that the large loading docks were similarly empty. He caught the head butler's eye, giving a sharp approving nod.

The docks were fitted with sizable warehouse doors to allow oversized items into the castle as well as the large quantities of stocked goods the castle needed to operate on a daily basis. Luckily the ice coffin was small enough to not require the arching cranes usually employed to haul several-ton palettes, and the two horses that remained yoked to the cart were enough to drag the load up the short ramps. From there the horses were rapidly untied, and their small group shrunk by two as the animals were led back to the stables. The remaining soldiers took up stations around the cart, and with a grunt they were back in motion, rolling after Kai as he directed them down a series of twisting corridors deep into the heart of the castle.

Even as they pushed the soldiers wondered at the halls they traveled. These parts of the castle were an interlocking maze of passages; they encompassed treasuries and clandestine meeting rooms and emergency exits from the castle and were generally a well-guarded secret amongst the Royal Families and their most trusted servants.

Finally they arrived at a dead end – a stone corridor with one large oak door looming menacingly before them. Einar suppressed a shiver. The cold seeping from the cart found no purchase on the bare walls, magnifying the chill in the air and raising prickling goosebumps on his skin. A glance to the side showed Princess Anna remained unaffected from the cold as ever, teal eyes trained resolutely forward.

Kai pulled at the door and it shuddered open with a groan. The room was as devoid of decoration as the hall, and with a shiver the guards wheeled the cart inside. The men paused uncertainly in the center, casting a questioning look over at their captain, who in turn looked to Anna.

"Princess?"

Anna blinked slowly, turning her stare from where it was glued to the cart. Einar shifted uncomfortably under her stoic gaze.

"It's fine."

Kai and Gerda exchanged an uneasy glance at the princess' dead tone.

The soldiers bent to unstrap the large object, gingerly keeping as much distance as they could. Kai frowned at the timid handling, moving forward to help. He was stopped short by Einar's outthrust arm, the captain shaking his head.

"It's best if you stay back. The…ice can get _very_ cold."

Kai stared in confusion. "…Cold?"

Before Einar could explain further, a pained hiss from one of the soldiers cut through the air. The cart creaked ominously, the ropes sliding from their loosened knots with a sharp zipping sound. The soldiers scrambled backwards as the cart tilted, wood groaning as the weight of the load shifted perilously to one end. The wheels cracked and splintered, and with a yell Einar grabbed Kai and shoved him towards the door. "Everybody back! Now!"

With a crash the cart gave, dropping the heavy box to the floor. Einar crouched protectively in front of the princess, shielding her from the stray slivers of wood that ricocheted through the air.

Everybody kept still as the dust settled, waiting several long moments before turning to check the damage. It was Gerda who first noticed the sudden drop in temperature, eyes wide at the white clouds that billowed from her lips. "It's so cold," she murmured, rubbing her arms in attempt to generate warmth.

Kai frowned and looked towards what was left of the cart, noting how the soldiers were still warily retreating, one clutching an arm close to his chest. The object lay on it's side amidst the wooden remains, the woven cover jostled just enough to reveal the sharp edge of crystalline blue. Astonished brown eyes tracked a line of frost crawling along the blanket to the floor, where jagged spikes of verglas radiated out in an explosive, uneven star.

A blur brushed past, Einar's shout of "Wait!" trailing after. Kai watched agape as the princess rushed to the object, hands frantically patting across the cloth. Kai made another move forward to assist only be held back once again by Captain Einar.

"Don't." The captain's terse demand cut through the air, low and somber. "Only the Princess can touch her."

The butler glared. "Just what do you-"

Motion at the edge of his vision halted his next words. Anna stood, gripping the edges of the large cloth and with a mighty heave yanked the cover off in one smooth draw. Behind him Gerda gave a strangled gasp, and Kai certainly couldn't accuse her of overreacting.

Revealed in the dim lighting the vaguely rectangular block of ice gleamed almost wetly, wisps of white vapor curling off the glass-like surface. And inside Princess Elsa rested, fair as the day she was lost.

Anna skimmed her hands down the ice, fingers searching for any cracks or fractures. Worried teal eyes flit over Elsa's curled figure, and the princess let out a shuddering sigh of relief when she saw no harm done from the fall. Wearily she sank to her knees, forehead pressed to the cool slab. _Thank goodness._

"Your Highness?" Einar took a tentative step forward, but tried no closer than that.

Anna lifted to her feet, brushing out her skirts. "I'm fine, Captain." She shot a glare at the other soldiers. "And more importantly, Elsa wasn't…broken."

The soldiers winced, bowing their heads in regret. "Our sincerest apologies, Your Highness!"

"Whatever. Just be more careful."

Backs snapped to ruler straightness, hands coming up crisp salutes. "Of course, Your Highness!"

Anna ignored them, walking a slow path around the ice, kicking aside the smaller pieces of debris that littered the floor. Kai and Gerda approached slowly, nodding their assent at Einar's warning glance. They stopped a few feet away as the chill intensified, nipping harshly at their exposed skin. Kai hesitantly extended a hand, flinching back as his fingertips reddened and numbed in seconds. Gerda observed silently, hands clapped over her mouth, eyes watery.

As one they raised their heads to their princess, who had paused at Elsa's head, wiping at the ice just above those pale gold tresses. With her _bare hand_. Captain Einar stepped up next to them, solemn and serious. "I meant it when I said Princess Anna was the only one who could touch the ice and suffer no harm. Every other person who has even gotten close to it almost immediately started to show signs of frostbite. And direct contact…out of the question."

Kai and Gerda stared horrified at the captain's words.

"The villagers who found her said the last one to try had to have his arm amputated – the gangrene had spread far and fast with just a few seconds of contact."

Gerda gasped again at that, spinning to check on the princess. Yet there Anna was, hand to the ice, perfectly fine. "What sorcery is this? That traps Princess Elsa so, and repels all but Princess Anna?"

Einar shook his head. "As those closest to the Royal Family, I was hoping perhaps you two could shed some light on this…mystery."

Kai also shook his head, a despondent sigh escaping his lips. "I'm afraid we are in the dark as much as you, Captain. The late King and Queen were very private concerning the girls." A deep frown crossed his face. "Princess Elsa especially – she stayed in her room most of the time." The butler turned to Gerda for confirmation.

The maid sighed. "Indeed. She rarely left her quarters. I broached this with Their Majesties, but they told me it was under control." Gerda did not have to add the unspoken command to press the issue no further. As servants of the Crown, Einar and Kai were well aware of the limits of their station, and the tacit agreement to not overstep their bounds.

Anna craned her head slightly, attention grabbed at the mention of her sister. She shuffled closer to the trio, ears perked. After over a decade of silence and averted gazes when it came to any mention of Elsa, Anna was eager to glean any knowledge that would reveal insight into the informational void that was her sister's existence.

The captain let out a frustrated sigh, running a hand over the coarse stubble at his chin. "Yes, I always thought that was strange. And the closing of the castle gates…" he trailed off, darkly pensive.

"You think—" a sneeze interrupted Kai, and abruptly the trio clammed up, heads swiveling to the pair of soldiers still in the room. The duo looked straight ahead, at rigid attention. As they stared, one of them sniffled.

"Oh for Odin's sake, you two get out. And go to the infirmary to check out that arm." Einar snapped.

With crisp salutes and a chorus of "Yes sirs!" the men hastened towards the door, only to stop in their tracks as their captain's glare cut into them. "Remember your oath – not a word of this to _anyone._"

Another pair of sharp salutes was their response, and Einar nodded in satisfaction.

They waited until the soldiers scurried out of the room before letting out a collective breath. Kai turned back towards the captain, nervously clenching his fists. "Are you absolutely sure they will keep this in confidence?"

Einar gave another nod. "They are good men. Handpicked by Sigurd and myself."

Kai let out a weary sigh. "Speaking of, we should bring the advisors in. They are aware of the situation, but I think this is something that needs to be seen to be believed, frankly."

"It's quite hard to believe even after seeing," Gerda added, voice still a strained whisper. She cast a look back towards ice slab.

"Have you tried to…thaw her?"

Einar shook his head at Kai's question, frown deepening. "It was far too cold in the cave to try. We decided it would be best to get Princess Elsa back here, where the conditions are…easier to regulate."

"Try it now." Anna's demand cut into the conversation, startling the trio. They whirled to face her, and only Einar managed to refrain from flinching at the dark scowl twisting Anna's lips. Kai held his hands up in peace, hoping to allay her impatience.

"Princess, I understand your eagerness, but let us take a moment. Rushing will not play to our advantage."

Gerda stepped forward to chime in as Anna crossed her arms, chest puffing as she readied a retaliation. "Your advisors are aware of this…issue. Their insight could only aid us."

Anna remained still to their pleas, but eventually deflated, huffing in acceptance. "Fine. So where are they?"

She was met with three pairs of blank stares. Kai cleared his throat nervously. "Um, you want to see them now, Your Highness?"

"Is there a reason to delay?"

The trio exchanged glances. "Of course. We'll call them to the Western meeting room immediately."

Anna stared at them like they were all idiots. "Why would you do that? Bring them here." She turned to look back at her sister, voice softening. "They'll have to see her anyways. And I'm not leaving."

Gerda could see the resolution in the other girl's eyes, and they way they sharpened when Einar and Kai opened their mouths to protest. She quickly cut in to prevent the inevitable clash of stubborn egos. "I'll retrieve them right away, Your Highness." She tossed a reproachful look to the men, silently directing them to stay and not rile up the princess any further before leaving the room. As she hurried along the halls she couldn't shake the sensation of chill that clung to her skin, or the memory of Anna tenderly caressing the icy surface above Elsa's head.

_Princess Elsa_. Seeing her was a wrench to her heart. The year Elsa sequestered herself to her quarters almost all extraneous contact was cut off; her room attendants and personal maid summarily dismissed. The Queen had come to her, putting her solely in charge of the upkeep of Elsa's room and delivering her meals when the girl didn't make it to the dining room, an occurrence that began to happen with increasing frequency.

The first weeks were difficult. Elsa refused to let her in, words sparse and terse where they issued from behind her bedroom door. She had assumed it was in reaction to Anna taking suddenly, deathly ill, her young mind unable to rationally process the foreign concept of mortality, the thought that she might lose someone dear to her so permanently. And even though Anna recovered, the incident had left a mark more evident than any scar; Elsa lost all good humor, withdrawing emotionally and physically, no longer giggling or mischievous, no longer the doting sister.

So she watched Elsa grow in glimpses, snatches of the girl becoming a woman, maturing from one stage to the next in static sequences.

See a young girl, small and delicate. See a gangly pre-teen, awkward and all fair limbs. See her in the bud of adolescence, curves starting to show under the modest drape of her clothes.

See a woman, standing slim and regal and _sad_ at the stern of the _Snow Eagle,_ gazing forlornly back at Arendelle as the royal ship sailed away.

She bit back a sob as she stopped before the council chambers, clamping a shaking palm to her mouth. To see her again, looking the exact same as the last she saw her…Gerda swallowed against her grief, hands dropping to rest primly at her stomach, breathing deep through her nose. _Was this a miracle or an omen?_ Gerda wasn't sure if she was prepared for either, but for Anna's sake, she prayed for the former.

And if it was the latter, the best she could do was be there for her, like she was three years ago.

Her hand rapped hard on the doors.

* * *

Kai resisted the urge to shuffle his feet. An awkward silence had descended upon the room after Gerda had hustled out, the men unsure of how to handle their princess' temper. He risked a glance at Anna who had returned to the frozen figure's _(Elsa, it was Princess Elsa)_ side once again palming the ice, and couldn't help the shudder that shivered across his back. He would have gone to her, if he could, if only to drape his jacket over her shoulders. It was still so cold their breath fogged the air, the chill nipping fair skin to ruby reds.

And yet Anna still showed no signs of distress at the temperature. His eyes flicked back towards Einar, a subtle tilt of his head an unspoken question. The captain shook his head in return, and Kai sighed, regretfully stepping further away from the sisters to stand back next to the other man.

"Has she been like this the entire time?" Kai spoke in hushed tones, gaze still fixed to the princess. Einar sighed in response, a cloud of white blooming in the air.

"For the most part. Dagmar and I managed to get her to at least stay the nights in a room, but only after I promised a standing guard posted in the…" here he gave a glance to the icy slab. "…with, Princess Elsa."

"Has she said…anything?"

Einar shook his head, reading the underlying question in the hesitation of Kai's voice, the solemn, troubled look in his eye. "If she has, it was not to me."

"Dagmar?"

Another shake of the captain's head in the negative, and Kai stroked at his chin, worry growing in his gut. Anna had become almost mute after the funeral, bottling her anger and grief beneath a stoic façade, pressing it into herself until it exploded in bursts of incandescent wrath.

The first time it happened Gerda alone managed to get close unscathed, and even then only made it as far as to sit by the girl's side as she sobbed into her pillow, her room a chaotic mess of broken shards and upended furniture and torn fabric. And it was an innocent, unfortunate maid that was the trigger. Young and fresh-faced, pale and doe-eyed, with hair the color of wheat in the sun. She had come to deliver Anna's evening tea, only to come face to face with the ashen visage of her princess, which had quickly morphed into ugly rage. The tea tray had been slapped to the floor and the poor girl had fled the room in fear.

It was months of trial and error before the staff found the precarious balance of Anna's temper. Any servant bearing any semblance of the late crown princess was assigned to the far reaches of the castle, careful to keep from crossing Anna's path. Dagmar was installed as primary attendant when she proved able to handle Anna's surly disposition, and she and Gerda and Kai kept a close eye on their volatile charge, swiftly moving to intercept when the girl's hands began to clench too tight, when her eyes began to narrow and her shoulders tensed and twitched with alarming frequency.

The years wore on and Anna slowly calmed, settling a cloak of stoic resignation upon her shoulders. Her fits faded to despondent quiet, and Anna simply chose not to engage, drifting through her day by rote.

It cast a pall over the castle which spread throughout Arendelle, and should it happen again, all the good will Princess Anna had accrued on her trip around the kingdom would evaporate like so much smoke.

Would this be a set back? Kai felt the twist of dread in his gut. If they could not revive Princess Elsa, could Anna recover from that loss? Even now, watching Anna with closely, he could see the strain in the tight set of her face, the mix of anger and impatience crawling under her skin.

He started when he lifted head to find Anna's intense gaze boring into him. He gulped.

"What were you talking about earlier?"

Kai shifted nervously. "Your Highness?"

Anna frowned, brow furrowing at the butler's hesitance. "Before. With Gerda. You mentioned Elsa." A beat. "And my parents."

Einar and Kai shared a look. Anna's eyes narrowed further at that exchange, hackles rising. "What were saying about Elsa? What about _my sister?!_" Her demand echoed through the chamber, climbing up the walls in pitch and fervor, and Kai's heart wrenched at the hint of desperation that colored her tone.

"Your Highness…"

_"What do you know about Elsa? Do you know why she locked herself up?!"_

The two men winced as Anna's voice crescendoed into a shout, face flushing and eyes glassy and wet.

For such a small slip of girl, Anna's glare was truly terrifying.

The dull patter of footsteps echoed from the hall, and Kai and Einar threw a silent thankful prayer towards the heavens as Anna reluctantly turned her attention to the new arrivals, hastily scrubbing the back of her hand across her eyes.

Jørgen entered first, followed closely by Ragna and Sigurd. And they all stopped short a few steps in, running into each others backs as their eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets, jaws flapping open.

It was actually a pretty comical sight, to see the usually austere trio so flabbergasted. They stood there, wide eyes glued to the crystalline form of their lost princess for a long, still moment before one of them finally broke the silence.

"Good Lord!" Jørgen sputtered. Ragna gaped by his shoulder, mouth soundlessly working up and down. They were both shoved aside by Sigurd as he took a few strong strides forward, flinty stare roving from the ice to Princess Anna to Einar and Kai and back again.

Einar straightened, shoulders squaring as the old general's attention settled on him. His arm raised in a sharp salute, heels shifting to click together. Sigurd grunted in response. "At ease, Captain. And good work on your assignment." Sigurd bowed his head to Anna. "And welcome home, Your Highness. I am glad to see you well." He turned to the length of ice. "Although it seems you've returned with quite the surprise."

Jørgen finally regained his voice. "Surprise?! That is an understatement!"

Sigurd raised a bushy grey eyebrow. "We received word of this over a week ago."

"Reading the words on some hastily scribbled missive is a far cry from seeing the actual thing," Ragna rejoined, hand coming up to rub at the headache beginning to pulse at her temples. Her free hand motioned to the ice block. "Until now, I had still remained skeptical." Her mouth pinched together as her gaze lingered on Elsa's face. "She looks so…troubled," she murmured.

Anna's head snapped towards Ragna at that, eyes still bright from the shine of unshed tears. She took a stuttering step towards her advisors. "Do you know?" She whispered, voice verging on hoarseness. "Do you know why she locked herself away? Why she wouldn't talk to me? Why she's _like this?_"

Ragna held up a pacifying hand, shaking her head slightly and forestalling the next onslaught of questions. "No, Princess Anna. Your parents did not seek counsel with us regarding Princess Elsa's…solitude." The older woman took a deep breath, softening her expression in sympathy. "We were under the impression that it was something Princess Elsa chose for herself, for reasons personal and private."

Anna's shoulders stiffened at that, anguish flashing across her face before it was obscured as her head dropped to stare miserably at the floor. "I see." Her voice lost any inflection, a dull monotone. "Personal. Private."

_Something I was not worthy of knowing._ The sting of resentment lanced deep. _Something Mother or Father or Elsa couldn't trust me with._

* * *

Jørgen paced a perimeter around Elsa, skirting as close as he dared and to study the ice. Ragna and Sigurd stood just outside his circle, the same measuring look in their eyes. Anna watched from her place next to Elsa, head swiveling to follow her head advisor as he walked.

"And you've tried to cut her out, correct?"

Einar gave a sharp nod. "Yes sir. We tried to chip away at the edges but…"

Jørgen paused, turning to face him. "But…?"

"The ice…regrew."

All attention rested on the captain, varying levels of disbelief contorting their expressions. Einar felt a bit put off by that, it's not as if anything about this situation was bound to be _normal._ He motioned to the base of the ice shard. "Every piece we chipped off reformed almost immediately."

Sigurd frowned, lines creasing deep in his cheeks. "How much did you try to take off?"

"Just small slivers. We dared not try any larger for fear of damaging Princess Elsa."

The advisors all hummed in acknowledgement, heads nodding as they considered the dilemma. Ragna rubbed her chin thoughtfully, casting her gaze back to the ice. "So it seems heat is the next course of action. Perhaps we should start small, a few torches?"

Sigurd shook his head. "I doubt that will be sufficient. Just standing here is like jumping into the fjord in winter. And I can only imagine the temperature closer."

They all turned to Anna, who stood with her arms crossed imperiously over her chest as she observed the conversation. After they had recovered from the shock of seeing Princess Elsa frozen, the advisors had repeated the same experiment Kai and Gerda had, stepping as close to the icy shard as they could before the arctic air around Elsa bit too painfully at their extremities. They had watched in wonder as Anna indeed proved to be the only one to get so close to Elsa, and actually touched the ice with her bare skin.

"Then we should raise the temperature of the entire room. Slowly, in stages. We can bring in some cauldrons, build up a few fires." Jørgen mused. "It will require a lot of wood, however. And coal."

Anna glared at the implication that the consumption of these materials would not be worth it. Ragna raised her hands again in placation. "We have a good amount stockpiled, we can easily afford it. And there is a discretionary fund we can draw from before we even think of touching the royal coffers."

"Very well." Jørgen tilted his chin towards Einar and Kai. "Kai, arrange to have our spare stocks of firewood and coal transferred here. Captain, have the same soldiers from your squad assist. We will keep knowledge of this limited to as few people as possible. We will attempt to thaw Princess Elsa tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" Anna shouted in protest, stomping forward, fists balled and trembling at her sides. "Do it now!"

Jørgen gave her an even stare. "Princess Anna, I understand your impatience, but with all due respect, you are not going to be the only one involved in this undertaking. The soldiers need their rest from the trip, and we must _try_ to be discrete – haste will only draw undue attention. Even tomorrow is pushing it; if I had thought you could wait longer, I would prefer a few more days."

Anna trembled in barely concealed rage, the ruddy glow on her cheeks now more from anger than the cold. The rational part of her brain recognized her advisor's logic, but the yawning, gaping _hole_ in her heart wanted nothing more than to have her sister back. To see her walking and talking and _alive,_ to be able to run her hands through those platinum tresses, look into those kind blue eyes, to _touch_ her.

To confirm she was _real,_ and that she was _here._

That maybe the past three years – no, the past _thirteen_ years was some terrible nightmare.

The cold pushed against her back, and Anna felt that tug in her mind again, that tiny little itch that crawled across her scalp. It felt like the ghost of a plea, a silent reassurance. _Be patient, Anna, _it whispered. _I'm here, Anna._

Anna thought maybe it sounded a little bit like Elsa. She chalked it up to wishful thinking. _It's not like she remembered what her voice sounded like anyways._

"Please, Your Highness."

An anxious silence descended as all eyes rested on their princess. Anna felt the weight of their stares like stone jewelry, heavy on her limbs, heavy around her neck. With startling clarity Anna realized she power she could wield. This was _her_ sister, and she was heir to the throne. No one in this room would go against her authority when it came to Elsa.

It was a sobering thought. Her coronation was still three years away, a distant concept of power and responsibility.

But this…any decision she made would happen _now._ If she chose poorly, it would all be on her. She bowed her head. "Very well."

She could hear the relieved sighs of her advisors as she shuffled back towards her sister, letting the chill envelop her like a soothing balm. Behind her the planning continued, quiet orders to gather the supplies needed as unobtrusively as possible.

Anna pressed her forehead hard against the ice. Willed herself to feel _something._ A hint of warmth. The beat of a heart. Some sign Elsa was _alive_ in there. Waiting to be saved. Waiting to be reunited. She swallowed hard against the hard lump in her throat.

"Princess? We're set on a plan if it meets your approval."

Anna raised her head at Jørgen's voice, giving a short, jerky nod of assent. _Tomorrow. Tomorrow they'll try to free Elsa from this icy cage. Tomorrow she might get her sister back._

Her stomach twisted, knotting with hope and apprehension and dread. The emotions rumbled through her, sharp and intense, and after almost three years of dulled living, this spate of feelings was scary and foreign, threatening to rob her lungs of air.

Ragna stepped minutely closer, concern shading her voice and wrinkling her brow. "Princess Anna? Are you okay?"

Anna shook her head violently, forcefully pushing aside the welling panic. "I'm fine. I'm calm."

The glassy sheen in her eyes and the slight wobble of her lips betrayed her, but the others accepted her answer at face value, unwilling to push the matter. With one last credulous glance towards Elsa the advisors filed from the room, motioning for Kai to follow, who obeyed after a moment's hesitation. Gerda gave him a small nod of assurance, silently promising to stay with Anna.

As the door creaked shut, Gerda walked over to Einar, primly patting at the lap of her dress. "Don't you have some errands to attend, Captain?"

Einar glanced at her from the corner of her eye. "No, ma'am. My soldiers are resting, and Princess Anna is still my charge. I will remain with her until she is safely to her quarters."

Gerda nodded in approval. Anna whirled where she stood, cheeks flushing hotly. "I'm not a child! I can take care of myself."

Gerda tossed her a measured look. "Do you know the way back to the residential wing?"

"…"

"Mm-hm." Gerda wrapped her shawl more securely around her shoulders. "Captain Einar and I will wait for you in the hall."

The soldier started at that, protest rising to his lips. He bit it back quickly at the sharp jerk of the maid's chin. Her dark eyes held a warning, and a shiver completely unrelated to the temperature wormed down his spine. "Of course. When you are ready, Princess Anna."

A clank and a rustle, and Anna was left alone with her sister. She turned to the ice, grateful for Gerda's sensitivity. She stepped back next to shard, distantly recognizing that she actually never strayed more that a few paces away. Her hand wiped again at the cold surface, fingers tracing above the curve of a pale cheek.

"Elsa. Can you hear me in there?"

There was no response to her hushed words. Not that Anna expected there to be. A sharp laugh forced it's way from her throat, raw and short. Her hand curled into a fist, fingernails scratching at the surface. _Even if she was awake, it's not like she would have answered me anyways._

Her fist rose, hovering for one long second before falling heavily in two dull knocks. _No, you never answer._

She stayed there for ten more agonizing minutes before turning on her heel. Tomorrow.

* * *

The cauldrons roared, fires blazing towards the ceiling. The room glowed bright, yellow and red and hot. Soldiers heaved more wood into the bonfires, stripped down to their thinnest layer and sweating profusely. Anna watched from the doorway, drops of perspiration beading on her brow even outside the room. Her hands clenched where they lay by her thighs, jaw tight and eyes hard, gaze resolutely glued to the still form of her sister.

The ice shone like wet glass, flames reflecting harshly off the smooth surface. Drops of condensation dripped like tears off the edges, hissing as they hit the hot stone.

Einar growled in frustration, swiping at the sweat pouring down his temples. He tossed another log into the blaze, barking at his men to keep up the pace. He paused to assess the icy coffin, frown deepening when he could discern no difference. It was already like an oven in the room, surely the flames licking at the corners of the ice should have _some_ effect?

With a grunt he motioned to one of the soldiers and together they stepped to the side, grasping a pair of shovels and scooping up twin loads of coal from the pile along the wall. They marched to the center of the room, slinging the fuel onto the fires and quickly retreated as the flames responded, flaring and crackling. Einar nodded in satisfaction. _Perhaps that'll do-_

A banshee's wail - like the winds rushing through the snowy mountaintops filled the air - and a sudden gust of wind whipped around the room, sending the flames violently flickering. The guards inside shouted in alarm, crouching low, and the room plummeted into darkness in the next second, the fires all snuffed in a simultaneous puff.

Anna started forward into the darkness only to be pulled back by Kai and Gerda. She struggled against their grip, panic and anger driving her limbs into a whirling fury. "Let go!" She demanded hotly, breaking their hold and diving into the room, shouting her sister's name.

Sigurd quickly snatched up one of the torches lining the hallway, thankfully still lit, and plowed after Anna. He slowed as he entered the room, holding the light aloft and sweeping it through the air to illuminate as much as he could.

He sucked in a breath as he took in the scene. The soldiers all huddled on the ground, cowering from the unnatural wind that still lightly buffeted the stone walls. The bonfires lay black and smoldering, smoke spiraling upwards to follow the strange breeze. All the heat had disappeared, the room once again bitterly cold.

And Anna was by her sister, palms to the ice that as he watched, began to glow with a soft blue light. He had heard that Princess Elsa emitted an eerie light where she rested in the cave in Forsyn, but since arriving at the capital there had been no sign of the supernatural illumination.

He could hear the sharp intakes of breath from his fellow advisors behind him as everyone took in the growing iridescence. Einar stood, panting hard, shovel wielded guardedly in tight fists.

Kai, Gerda, and the remaining advisors entered as the other soldiers stirred, propping themselves up on shaking arms and staring agog at the sisters. Solemn silence cloaked the room, no one willing to speak in the wake of the windy phenomenon. As they watched, the glow slowly died back out, the blue hue flickering out until all that remained was the weak yellow light from Sigurd's torch.

The advisors all exchanged a troubled glance. This was, without a doubt, a resounding failure.

"Get out."

Everyone in the room looked to Anna, varying degrees of alarm showing on their faces.

"Princess Anna…"

Anna spun, braids whipping about. In the dim waver of the Sigurd's torch Anna trembled, head bowed and shoulders stiff, eyes cast in shadow. When the moment stretched long and no one moved, Anna raised her head, glare sharp and cutting, heavy scowl twisting her pretty features. A shaking finger thrust towards the door.

"OUT!"

The soldiers all startled, jumping up and scurrying out the door. Einar hesitated, but at Sigurd's grave nod he also stepped out, though went no further down the hall, stubbornly standing guard just outside the door.

Jørgen sighed. "We will find another way, Princess." As he and Ragna left, Sigurd detoured to the wall, lighting a few of the extinguished sconces. He paused before leaving, casting a calculating look at Elsa's still form. No matter what Jørgen promised, he had a feeling it wouldn't be so simple as to merely _try._

The door clanged shut, and Anna tilted her head up, blinking rapidly. Away from prying eyes she allowed the sob that had been building under her breastbone loose. She pivoted and lowered her head, eyes falling on her sister.

_Why hadn't she thawed?_

One step forward. Elsa lay serene and _cold,_ soft despite the hardness that encapsulated her.

_What was preventing them from melting the ice?_

Another step closer brought Anna to Elsa's side, eyes tracing the slim contours of an unfamiliar woman.

_Was it Elsa herself stopping them?_

Her fist slammed down on the ice, a loud thud echoing through the room. Tears prickled hot at the rims of her eyes and she brought her fist down again, ignoring the aching burn from her hand as she struck fruitlessly against the immutable ice.

"Why don't you want to come out?!"

She turned, falling back against the shard, sliding to the floor in a defeated slump. Cold flowed around her form in invisible waves, prickling her skin and setting it tingling. Her unbruised hand rose to grip at her right braid, fingers automatically feeling for that incongruous pale strand winding through the plait.

_"Do you hate me that much?"_

* * *

They tried again, the next week. And they failed.

The week after they revised their attempt, utilizing their best ice picking tools to saw away at the corners of the ice, chipping away at the sides. With every shard that fell to floor, with every piece that regrew in its place, Anna felt her insides grow colder and colder. The fervent hope that had fired in her gut doused quickly in the strength of that unnatural ice, and even her poker-faced advisors couldn't hide their pinched expressions at the lack of progress.

Two months later Anna stood before her three advisors, the air heavy with regret.

They couldn't keep it up. Heat, saws, even boiling water. Any dent was quickly filled in with a sharp crackle of _cold,_ frost rising and hardening clear and smooth in the blink of an eye.

Keeping Elsa secret was starting to strain the few soldiers sworn to the cause, and the missing supplies were on the verge of being noticed. Even Einar, present and participating at every thawing attempt was beginning to show his weariness, his usual impeccably military demeanor flagging as his stamina was pushed to the edge.

Anna saw it all. She knew it. She watched as the careful awe on everyone's face subtly turned to wary unease. Unspoken it grew in that secret room deep within the bowels of the castle; the sense of _power_, the presence of _magic._ It made them humble. It made them fearful.

The question unasked shone in their eyes. _Was this really Princess Elsa?_

Anna was no longer sure herself. She gave a tired nod. "There's no point in continuing like this."

_Don't give up don't give up_

"We'll…" Anna searched for the right word. "…Regroup. Maybe we'll find something that'll work."

_Don't stop please don't she's your sister_

"Thank Einar and his soldiers for their work and tell them to rest. Return them to their duties."

_Don't leave her like that don't leave Elsa_

"Lock the door."

The advisors shared a glance, nodded their acquiescence. Anna felt hollow.

_I'm sorry._

* * *

Anna held out for three whole days before succumbing to the desire to see her sister again. Armed with the sole key she marched down the lonely corridors. She descended, and the cold rose as if to greet her, crawling up her frame in an oddly welcoming chill.

The door loomed dark and imposing, and Anna felt the sharp bite of the key's teeth dig into her palm.

Another closed door between her and her sister.

Another bout of silence.

She slid the key into the lock, twisting and pushing the heavy oak with a grunt. The door swung slowly inward, and Anna couldn't help the catch in her breath as the gleaming shard of ice inched into view. Steady steps and she crossed the threshold, deliberately moving to the side to calmly light the large lamps left in the room. The fire leapt up, eagerly consuming the dry fuel, casting heat hot on her face. Cold pushed at her from behind, and if Anna didn't know any better she would have sworn it was Elsa's icy gaze on her back, staring from her glacial throne in the center of the room.

Anna turned slowly, but of course Elsa lay supine, eyes closed. No change.

She wasn't sure what was worse, knocking and pleading at a door to unexplained silence, or actually knowing why Elsa would voice no answer, only to be unable to fix the reason. Her eyes traced up and down her sister's form as she approached, carefully committing every minute detail to memory.

The same long blue skirt, short cropped jacket edged in black. The same dark sapphire brooch nestled at the crook of a slim throat. Anna rested her hand against the ice where Elsa's own clasped loosely together, huddled protectively to her chest.

_White gloves._ So stark and clean, dainty and ladylike. Proper and pristine.

Nothing like Anna.

She sighed, lifting her gaze to Elsa's face, beautiful and pale and sad. The ice was so clear Anna could see the fine hairs of her eyelashes where they fanned against her cheek, just above the faintest scatter of freckles. Teal eyes drifted to follow the swirls of platinum blond hair, braid halfway undone and suspended about her head in a messy halo.

It was a strange sight, picking out the childish features she was once so familiar with in the mature woman Elsa was now. Her face was leaner and longer, the hint of chubbiness only remaining in the apples of her cheeks. Her cute button nose remained mostly unchanged, one feature Anna continued to share with her sister. Her eyes had gained a slight almond shape, narrowing to fit the womanly charm that exuded from her even in this unmoving slumber.

How else had Elsa changed? Did she still cover her mouth when she giggled? When she smiled did her lips still lift just a bit more to the left? Was her voice still strong and clear, but soft around the edges? Was her laugh different?

Did any of that matter? Even if Elsa were awake, would she even want Anna around?

Anna blinked back the threat of tears, grinding her jaw and forcefully swallowing down the choke in her throat.

She was sick of crying. Sick of mourning. Sick of wondering if Elsa was still her sister.

And she was so _sick_ of being _alone._

"You're there, aren't you? You're just asleep."

Anna's right hand rose to tug lightly on her braid.

"You're not…gone."

The very air seemed to sigh in response. Anna shivered.

She would take that as a sign.

* * *

Anna continued to visit Elsa every few days, pointedly ignoring the worried looks from Gerda and Kai and her advisors.

Sometimes she stayed for hours, sometimes minutes. Sometimes she talked. Sometimes she yelled. Most times she was quiet, silent and watchful.

It became a ritual for her. Standing there, enveloped in cold and silence, looking upon fair features.

* * *

"You're really beautiful," she murmured. "It's easy to see why they'd call you a goddess."

Something foreign twisted in her gut. Jealousy? Envy? It mixed together with the ache of longing in an uneasy cocktail.

* * *

"I hate you."

She didn't.

* * *

"I miss you."

She did.

* * *

Sometimes Elsa looked like a complete stranger to her, an anonymous statue of some fair maiden. Creeping thoughts of Skadi descending from her mountains to possess her sister, taking her form for her own germinated in the back of her mind, filling her with dread and anger and resignation. If it really was the work of gods, what chance did she, lowly mortal Anna, have at undoing it?

She never stayed long on those days.

* * *

In the flickering light it was a bit hard to tell, but Anna persevered, unbinding her braids and separating out that one stripe of pale hair so she could lay it flat to the surface of the ice above Elsa's head.

She bit her lip. _It matched._

Anna had never thought much of her elder sister's hair color. It was simply one more beautiful trait that set her apart. Set her above any other. Made her unique, marking her above the rest. And she had never put much stock in her own singular pale blond tress. So she hadn't even noticed it at first. The strange itchy tingle at that one specific spot on her scalp.

But every visit it happened. She stood, staring down at the curled form of her sister, the cold nipping at her cheeks, burning under her fingertips.

And her hair _tingled._

* * *

"Kai."

The butler startled from where he was sorting the various ledgers stacked precariously at the edge of an overflowing side table, glancing towards the center of the study. Anna sat stiffly at her desk, quill clutched tightly in one hand, eyes glaring down at the parchment in front of her. He cleared his throat. "Yes, Your Highness?"

"When did Elsa start locking herself in her room?"

Kai blinked at the direct question, unnerved at the calm steel in the princess' voice. Even now Anna kept her gaze resolutely on her paper, quill moving occasionally in short, sharp strokes. He hesitated, but spoke when the next pass of the quill scratched almost violently across the page. "I can't be sure. I first noticed her…seclusion…perhaps around twelve, thirteen years ago?" He thumbed thoughtfully at his chin, free hand distractedly holding the stack of books from falling. "I'm afraid I had lost track of her around the time you fell horribly ill."

Anna's ears perked. "When was this?" She demanded, abandoning all pretense of work, quill clattering to the desk in a splatter of ink. Kai winced at the resulting stain.

"When you were about five."

Anna's stare bored into him, and Kai shook his head in defeat. "I'm afraid that is all the information I have." At his princess' crestfallen look, Kai hurried to add. "Gerda should know more."

* * *

She cornered Gerda when she came in to straighten her room in the morning.

"You were sick. Very sick."

Anna's brow furrowed. "I don't remember."

Gerda let out a gusty sigh. "It was bad. Your fever was high and persistent. It was a week before it broke. Another before you were strong enough to even get out of bed. It's no surprise you can't recall any of it, you barely woke the entire time. Their Majesties were beside themselves."

"…And Elsa?" Anna asked, head bowed in contemplation. "Did—what was she doing? Was she sick too?"

The frown on Gerda's face deepened, eyes filled with sympathy. "Elsa did not fall ill, but she wasn't allowed to see you to prevent just that." Another sad sigh. Gerda bent to straighten the duvet on the bed. "I do not think she handled the whole ordeal well. She started to refuse to leave her room shortly after."

Anna's head snapped up in shock, mouth falling agape as the other woman continued.

"I think it was quite upsetting for Princess Elsa. Seeing you so badly off."

"And my parents?" Anna pressed, honestly curious. Why had they let Elsa lock herself away?

Gerda busied herself with straightening the curtains, clearly still uneasy with breaking their confidence.

_Even though they're already dead._ Anna scoffed, crossing her arms. It was an unkind thought, but the more she uncovered of this event, the more it became apparent her parents knew more than they ever let on to anyone.

"Gerda."

The maid practically flinched, but reluctantly turned to face her, somber and apologetic. "They didn't…discourage Princess Elsa's actions." At Anna's thunderous glare Gerda hastened to add. "But they did seem to think it was a phase that would pass."

_A phase._ Ten years of being ignored and turned away and silence and the best her parents could do was pass it off as a _phase?_ Anna gripped tightly at her own wrist, sure if she let go she'd seize the closest object and hurl it at the wall in her rage. She closed her eyes and took a deep, calming breath.

She pushed all thought of her parents from her mind, focusing on Elsa. Her sister was waiting for her, frozen in slumber, and losing her temper wouldn't wake her. _Although it would be nice if a simple kiss would do it._ Just like those fairytales Elsa used to read her.

The image of herself, clad in royal armor and leaning over Elsa with her lips puckered flashed through her mind's eye, and Anna scrubbed at her face in mortified shock. Gerda glanced askance at her, and Anna fervently hoped the older woman would take the redness in her cheeks as anger.

God, how desperate was she, that she would start entertaining the notion that _kissing her sister_ would work?

The stripe tingled. It seemed even thinking of Elsa was enough to send sensation quivering at her scalp now. She resolutely turned her attention back to the night thirteen years ago. What if her sickness wasn't natural? What if it had something to do with Elsa's current condition?

Was if that was when it all started? Her memories from when she was that young were fuzzy, more general feelings and emotions interspersed with clearer images. She had put it down to her age – who really remembers everything so young?

She tugged at her braid.

Magic was an alien and intangible dream, the stuff of legends. But Elsa was proof that it existed outside the realm of fantasy. And maybe it was the last thread that tied her to Elsa.

She wouldn't lie. It did give her some thrill that _something_ still connected them. Even if it was some strange, unnatural sorcery.

* * *

Anna stood once more by Elsa, fingers clutched around the shock of pale in her hair. "Was this you? Or is this some sort of curse?"

"Mom and Dad must have known something."

She felt a pang of guilt at the continuing rush of anger at the thought of their parents.

"But they didn't say anything. To anyone."

A trembling hand wiped tenderly at the ice.

"And now it's just us." Anna bent, resting her forehead above her sister's. "I'll find some way to get you out."

A tear dripped to the ice, sliding down the glassy surface and beading on the edge before reluctantly spilling over. Elsa was the last she had of family. She wouldn't leave her like this. She _couldn't._

Anna raised her head, teal eyes hard. Determination flowed through her, and she welcomed the heat of it. Finally, something to work towards. A goal to fulfill. And now, thin as it was, a lead to follow.

Elsa's predicament, her icy curse. Anna's sickness, the mismatched blonde in her hair. Her sole ability to handle her sister's cold prison.

It was all connected, and Anna was going to find out how.


End file.
